fanonlodgefandomcom-20200213-history
Legion of Eternal Suffering
The Legion of eternal Suffering are a band of Chaos Space Marines that betrayed the emperor during 616.M35, to serve the Chaos God Arzal'uth. They are also believed to be the heretic survivors of the Iron Scorpions. Though they are small in number, every marine has been blessed by the the Insane one and have become so powerful to the point where one marine is equal to a squad of normal space marines. History Days in the Emperor's light The Legion of Eternal Suffering were originally part of the Iron Scorpions chapter. They were a very famous and trustworthy chapter to the rest of the Imperium, and rose to a place of honour second only to the other powerful codex chapters such as the Blazing Claws and the Ultramarines. Of course, the taint of chaos follows all humans, even the space marines. They were never famed for their humility, in fact they had become sickeningly arrogant over the centuries. The Iron Scorpions looked down upon the other space marine chapters as only imperfect, seeing only themselves as the true servants of the Emperor. The marines of the chapter began to take risks, seeing themselves as invincible. They attacked massive chaos and tyranid fleets, numbering even up to tens of thousands, the original number of 1000 marines dropped to a low 580 in only a few decades, and yet they continued, believing in survival of the fittest. Even though they thought they were still a great chapter, the Iron Scorpions fell their high position of honor. They lost favour from the emperor, but it didn't worry the corrupt, for they were pleasing their new god, Arzal'uth. It was when the chapter fell to the number of 400 marines, the Imperium predicted their eventual doom. Only a few of the remaining marines in the chapter saw this future, but unfortunatley most of them being killed after their attempts to rise up against the other marines. The Heresy Ever since the earlist days of the chapter's fame, roughly half of the corrupt marines were devout followers of the master of Insanity, but it was when this information spread to the general public, the chaos new it was time to strike at the heart of the remaining faithful. It was to become the perfect plan, but was soon foiled, as the last "sane" person left in the chapter, Urexus Banesword had rose to the position of Captain of the 1st Company. To the chaos-following astartes, he was a naive young bastard that needed to be ripped apart into shreds. Urexus began seeing the error of the chapter's ways, he stood his ground and called for the re-creation of the chapter. Almost half of the chapter realised their wrongdoing, but the other, "Stronger" remainder, led by the traitorous Captain of the Second Company Aruxan Volnash, saw them as only weaklings. What followed was a terrible battle in the corridors of Phalanx 87, the mobile space fortress serving as their fortress monastary, dragging on for a 91.2 hours. After the week of warfare in the cramped and winding passages of this ancient ship, the faithful barley made it to victory. The remaining 200 survivors fled the space fortress, and their last recorded position was somewhere between the perdus rift and the spatial anomaly known as Hadex. After then, the mere two-hundred marines were blessed by the powers of chaos, every single one of them grey to become what seemed to be the closest thing to an army of daemons. Profiles '''Relentless: '''The Bonebearers may move and still be able to shoot with his weapons at full capacity. '''Relentless: '''The Warped Champions may move and still be able to shoot with his weapons at full capacity. '''Fearless: '''Aruxan is assumed to pass all morale tests, even if faliure is normally automatic, and cannot be pinned. '''Relentless: '''Aruxan may move and still be able to shoot with his weapons at full capacity. '''Eternal Warrior: '''Aruxan is immune the the effects of the Instant Death rule. '''Immortal Champion: '''Aruxan Volnash has no armour save, but only AP1 and/or Strength 9 or higher weapons can inflict damage on him. Any other weapons have no effect upon him whatsoever. Category:Chaos Category:Chaos Space Marines